parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Team Z meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie
Plot Vegeta goes to Townsville so he will Stop Frieza for doing something terrible. Maybe Gohan, Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo will join Vegeta to Stop Frieza. Before they Stop Frieza, They will Meet the Powerpuff Girls known as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. So they can stop Mojo Jojo and Frieza for taking over Earth. Characters Prologue Characters: * Future Trunks * King Cold * Mecha Frieza * Iru * Shenron * Super Saiyan Goku (Namek Saga) * Frieza Final Form (100% Power) Main Characters: * Goku * Vegeta * Krillin * Piccolo * Gohan (Kid) * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Frieza (1st Form) * Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) * Android 18 Recurring Villains: * Nappa * Cui * Dodoria * Zarbon * Guldo * Recoome * Burter * Jeice * Ginyu * Sorbet * Kikono * Berryblue * The Witch-King of Angmar * Cruella De Vil * Evelyn Deavor * Raditz * Syndrome * Bellatrix Lestrange * Frieza Soldiers * Monkey Army * Rocko Socko * Cha-Ching Cha-Ching * Kingpin * Clayton * Dwayne LeFontant * The Underminer Reccuring Heroes: * Parzival * Aech * Art3mis * Mr. Incredible * Buzz Lightyear * Monolo Sanchez * Elastigirl * Thor * Aragorn * Harry Potter * Beast * Udesky * Rapunzel * Atom (Real Steel) * Captain Man * Lori Loud * Lynn Loud * Widow Tweed (Udesky’s Rival) * Quasimodo * Esmarelda * Tien Shinhan * The Flash * Kronk * Kuzco * Bloom * Red Ranger * Pink Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Violet Parr * Charlie Kenton * Rango * Star Butterfly * Dende * Megamind Battles: Prologue: * Goku vs Frieza * Trunks vs Mecha Frieza Crossover: * Vegeta vs Nappa * Vegeta vs Cui * Piccolo vs Dodoria * Piccolo vs Zarbon * Vegeta vs Zarbon * Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta vs The Gangreen Gang * Gohan (Kid) vs Zarbon Heroes vs Mojo and Frieza’s Army: * Vegeta vs Captain Ginyu * Vegeta vs Guldo * Android 18 vs Guldo * The Heroes vs the Prologue Villains * Spider-Man Noir vs Clayton * Star Butterfly vs the Witch-King of Angmar * Buzz Lightyear vs Rex Dangervest * Android 18 vs Recoome * Blossom vs Recoome * Blossom vs Jeice and Burter * The Powerpuff Girls vs Jeice and Burter * The Powerpuff Girls vs Captain Ginyu * Shazam vs Sivana (Rematch) * Buttercup vs Jeice * The Powerpuff Girls vs Captain Ginyu (Part 2) * Udesky vs Victor Quartermaine * Goku vs Raditz * Elastigirl vs Evelyn Deavor (Part 1) Final Battle: * Goku vs Frieza (1st Form) * The Heroes vs Mojo Jojo (Giant) * Gohan (Raging Red 100%) vs Frieza (2nd Form) * Piccolo (Revival 100%) vs Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) * Goku vs Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) * Elastigirl vs Evelyn Deavor (Part 2) * Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) vs Goku, Piccolo, Jack Frost, Captain Man, Atom, Lori Loud, Naruto Uzumaki, Batman, Aragorn, and Sheriff Woody * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs Frieza (2nd Form; Full Power) * The Powerpuff Girls vs Mojo Jojo (Final Battle) * The Crowd vs Victor Quartermaine (in Rabbit Disguise) Epilogue: * Vegeta vs the Underminer Trivia Scenes Prologue: *Dragon Team Z meet the Powerpuff Girls Movie prologue Vol 1: Crossover: * Part 1: Vegeta vs Nappa and Cui * Part 2: Vegeta meets Professor and the Girls * Part 3: First Day; Frieza’s Anger * Part 4: School; Piccolo Joins In * Part 5: Tag; Piccolo vs Zarbon * Part 6: Piccolo vs Zarbon Part 2; In Trouble * Part 7: Vegeta is Captured Vol 2: Gohan Returns: * Part 8: Vegeta Escapes; Frieza’s Frustration * Part 9: Professor Arrested; Find a Way Home * Part 10: Alleyway; Gohan vs Zarbon * Part 11: Gohan vs Zarbon Part 2; Zarbon’s Demise * Part 12: Meet Mojo Jojo * Part 13: Frieza’s Plan; At the Zoo * Part 14: The Ginyu Force Return Vol 3: Attack at Townsville: * Part 15: Frieza and Mojo Jojo; Professor’s Sadness * Part 16: Vegeta vs Guldo * Part 17: The Heroes Arrive * Part 18: The Battle Begins * Part 19: Blossom vs The Ginyu Force * Part 20: Captain Ginyu vs The Powerpuff Girls * Part 21: Elastigirl vs Evelyn Deavor; Shazam vs Sivana (In Rematch) Vol 4: Final Battle: * Part 22: The Wraithful Battle Begins; Frieza Transforms * Part 23: The Final Battle Begins * Part 24: Gohan’s Rage; Frieza’s True Potential * Part 25: Vegeta Turns Into Super Saiyan; Final Battle * Part 26: Happy Ending * Part 27: Vegeta and the Girls vs the Gangreen Gang * Epilogue: The Underminer’s Revenge Gallery Category:Crossovers Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Team Z meet the Powerpuff girls Movie